Slender Crack
by SabakuNoGaara426
Summary: To help pass the time until Cas gets over her writer's block, I am writing a new short story about Cas, Dakota, and Ellis... Playing Slender. Rated M for language and lots of Rooster Teeth: Rage Quit references.
1. Chapter 1

**Cas, Dakota and Ellis Play Slender**

**This is a filler chapter to help with writer's block. It has nothing to do with the actual story. Enjoy this work of extremely bored CRACK-FICTION **

**Dakota POV**

* * *

"So, uh, what's this here game about, again?"

"It's about the Slender Man, Ellis. He follows you around while you gather 8 pages left by his victims," I sighed as I hooked up the computer to the huge 60" television Nick had bought for us.

"Do you getta kill 'im?" Ellis said as he helped me plug things in.

"Nope," Cas chimed in from behind us, barely looking up from her Resident Evil demo. "You find all the pages and he gets to eat your soul anyway." Ellis' face scrunched up in adorable confusion as he took of his hat and scratched his head.

"Then... why are we playin'? Aincha supposed to win?"

"Nope," Cas and I answered, popping our p's while I finished hooking up the surround sound. "The point is to be absolutely scared for your life, Ellis. To be so paranoid that you can't turn the lights off at night or during the day."

He shrugged and sat next to me on the couch while Cas paused her game to watch me play.

* * *

Five minutes in and Cas was already jumpy. I was, too, but I was also concentrating on the game. We had two pieces so far and right now we were stuck by the god forsaken red truck because Ellis had to know what brand it is.

"Its a fucking truck, Ellis, it doesn't matter!"

"Ah have to know, though!"

"Its a fucking shit McNugget brick! Fucking red, square box truck!" I yelled at him as Cas laughed at my Rooster Teeth: Rage Quit reference. Honestly, I have watched them too much.

"But there's a logo on tha grill!" Ellis said, makign sure I looked nice and long at our huge screen.

"Its not a real truck-"

"AH! OMEGERD RUN!" Cas took my mouse and keyboard, making the character run. "I SAW SLENDY!" She was shaking and I leaned away from her a bit.

After she had calmed down, I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Slendy can't show himself until we have three pages, Cas..."

* * *

**To be Continued? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Slender Crack Chapter 2**

**Dakota POV**

* * *

After finding two more pages, running into Slender Man (all the while screaming), Cas, Ellis and I decided we needed to walk to the corner and grab some McDonalds. I needed some real McNuggets, not that damn truck Ellis still wanted to know about.

"Ah'm just sayin' tha' truck coulda been an old Ford," he said as he took a huge bite out of his spicy chicken sandwich. "She looked fairly old-" he stopped to hike Cas up on his back, she begged for a piggy back ride after seeing a few shadows move. "-and could be an oldie."

Cas and I rolled our eyes as I fed her one of my nuggets and nomming on one myself. My inner fat kid NEEDED that 20 piece.

"Ellis, its a game. No one really cares about the model unless its Grand Theft Auto or Need For Speed," Cas said before opening her mouth for another nugget, which I gave her as I watched the woods.

I'd always loved the woods, especially now that I had been partially turned. Nothing felt better than running through the trees and branches with Beta and Gamma; hunting the deer to keep the population down.

Apparently, not a lot of special or commons liked the taste of wild game. But Ellis made some amazing venison and who was I to tell him no when he gave me puppy eyes?

"Let's take the trails I use back to the house. It's day time so you can see just fine," I said while veering off towards the woods, Cas almost falling off Ellis trying to get the nugget out of my hand and whining when I ate it instead. "Oh, shush. We have about 50 more nuggets in the bag!"

Ellis jogged to keep up with me, grabbing my hand once he reached my side. I still felt bad when we showed the smallest amount of affection around Cas, but Ellis didn't want to hide it and Cas knew I was really affectionate (Jon, Peter, Cas and I had pushed both hotel beds together to sleep together while traveling to Georgia. Just for sleeping... perverts).

* * *

It took about 30 minutes to get to McDonalds while taking the sidewalks, about an hour through the woods, but with the wonderful chill of fall settling in I felt at home. The sound of leaves crunching underfoot or falling from the branches, the apple trees finally bearing ripe fruit, the deer flitting through the glades...

I took a deep breath and leaned against Ellis' shoulder, head butting Cas a little and getting a chuckle in response. We were close to the house now and decided to site by one of our apple trees and partake of the sweet fruit. As we all finished our first apple, Cas and I noticed Ellis looking towards the path from the woods and he was shaking.

"S-s-s-s...!"

"What is it hun?" I asked while reaching for his face.

He stood up, knocking me off of his lap and almost knocking cas out of her spot in the tree. Ellis turned towards the house and hauled ass as he screamed, "SLENDER MEN!"

"Men?"I turned towards the path, Cas doing the same as she jumped from her branch, and felt my blood run cold. There, in the last shadows of the dying light from the sun, were 5 tall figures in black suits with white shirts and red ties... and pale featureless faces. Cas and I let out the girliest screams we had and hauled after Ellis.

* * *

"Why do they run?" Gamma said with his growling voice, tugging on his tie. Beta, Jon, and Peter shrugged in their matching suits, each carrying a few bags full of clothes from the store they had visited.

"Maybe it has to do with that game they're playing. What was it called?" Nick said, tapping his chin. " 'Slender?' "

They all shrugged again and continued to the house, planning about how to use the others' skittishness to have a bit of fun.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

**SabakuNoGaara426 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slender Crack Chapter 3**

**Dakota POV**

****I piggy backed Cas, climbed to the roof and dropped her through the roof entrance we had put in for the Hunters and myself, locking it behind me before I dropped down onto the giant harem cushion bed that was my sleeping bed. Cas dragged herself out of the cushions and we made our way downstairs to where we could hear Ellis on the phone with Rochelle and Coach, who had taken jobs at the safe-zone's school.

"Ah-Ah don't know, Coach! There were fahve (five) of them comin' down the path and-and-and Cas and Dakota didn't follow me in-"

"YOU GRABBED ALL THE MCDONALDS BUT YOU COULDN'T HELP US!? OR AT LEAST GET CAS OUT OF THE TREE!?" I yelled at him, a little Hunter slipping in at the R's and E's.

"How did you even carry all three large drinks in one hand?" Cas muttered, which made me notice the large cups of Mountain Dew, Sierra Mist, and Fanta on the table. "And you ate some of our nuggets! We weren't apart for 2 minutes! How did you eat ten nuggets!?"

"You ate... My McNuggets..." I said slowly. You do not eat my food. Unless I share them with you first.

"D-darlin! You're okay!" Ellis grabbed me in a hug with a loud sob. As he hugged me I looked at Cas with a look that said, _Can I hit him? Please!?_ Apparently not, since she shook her head. "Ah'm sorry I left ya'll out there, but I was gonna come back out once I got ma gun! And I wanted you to have your food once ya got inside!"

I did notice that most of the food was in the microwave, keeping warm. I vaguely heard Coach and Rochelle say goodbye before they hung up. I pushed Ellis back and saw that he indeed have his auto-shotgun on one hand and his pockets were full of ammo, so I sighed and plopped down on the couch pulling Cas with me, her sitting in my lap (totally normal for us).

"Ellis, sweetie, just go get the food so we can make a plan about this. Coach and Ro ain't gonna believe us," I said with a sigh as Cas leaped off me to lock all the doors, windows, and pull all the curtains closed.

I thought I was the only one who could see, and this was proved as Ellis tripped and face-planted into my cleavage, since we had black-out curtains.

"Ellis, as much I love your face that close, now isn't the time," I muttered around a nugget Cas had tossed in my mouth as I started talking. I am a female, not a lady. Ladies are sissies!

Ellis' face turned a good 50 different shades of red before he moved to sit beside me, letting me scoot into his side. Cas had split up the nuggets and given Ellis the rest of his Spicey Chicken Sandwiches before hopping on her laptop to look up ways to keep the Slender Man away.

* * *

I had to remind Ellis that the Slender Man couldn't be hurt by guns, that Beta, Gamma and myself had the best chance at even hurting it. The disappointed look on his face made me feel sad for a minute before I took out a wide iron wood tree plank I used as a scratching post (yes, we hunters really needed one. Beta and Gamma had nearly destroyed the smaller trees we needed to grow by using them as scratching posts) and began using it. Keeping my claws sharp was a must, as was being careful with them.

Ellis was always amazed when I did this. We tried using one of his sharpening stones... But we kinda ruined Ro's marble cutting boards when we tested how sharp my claws were... and Ellis has scars on his back. Not telling from what cuz that's our business!

We all froze when we heard a few taps on the windows. Not just one one window, we heard tapping from two different windows. Cas and Ellis took one window while I took the other. I mouthed, "One... two... three..." before we threw open the curtains.

I screamed and lept backwards and ran into Cas and Ellis, who had done the same. In their window were two featureless faces and there were three in mine. We were surrounded.

DAFUQZ!

* * *

**You like?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slender Crack**

**Chapter Four**

**Dakota POV**

* * *

Ellis let out the girliest scream I had ever heard before he ran up to the attic, which was the highest part of the house and my room. Cas was right up his ass and I wasn't far behind.

After we stumbled into the room and barricaded the door, Ellis was the first one to start panicking.

"Oh, Lord! Ah knew it! Ah fuckin' knew it! We're so screwed! Ah haen't had any kids yet! Ah haven't gotten married! Ah-"

Cas grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as hard as her smaller body could, effectively snapping Ellis out of his shit fit..

"Freaking out won't help us. We need to think."

"No, I need to kill them all! Simple and clean," I said. I wasn't Ellis' girl or Cas' friend anymore. I was Alpha. I needed to protect my family and that's what I was gonna do.

* * *

**Outside the House**

**Gamma POV**

****"Alpha going to be mad," I grumbled as I took off the stifling white mask. The others were doing the same, laughing at the screams we had gotten. Like Beta I remembered the English language very well; relearning to speak it was a chore and a half though.

Beta nodded at me, knowing that Dakota would, indeed, be pissed to be alive once we got inside. He had picked the lock on the Hunter's Entrance on the roof before we had all gotten to the windows, so we could always go in through there. Not now, though. We knew that's where they all were and Ellis even had a shotgun, no doubt with ammo in the gun and his pocket.

"We need to get them out of the room so Beta and Gamma can grab the ammo," Jon said, planning out loud while Peter nodded. "We don't need anyone dying from our little prank."

Nick was busy picking the lock on the front door. _Where the fuck did he find a lock pick? _I couldn't help but wonder if he made it himself. I had seen the conman fiddling with a few stray scraps of metal and a Swiss Army knife a few times. Now I knew what he was doing with it.

"Aha! Got it!" Nick cried with a smirk as he twisted the knob and opened the door, leading us all into the house silently.

There was an open box of shotgun ammo on the coffee table, shells scattered among the fast food Alpha, Cas, and Ellis had left to get about 2 hours ago. At least we only had to deal with a handful of shells instead of a full box.

"Okay, shut and lock the front door, just so it looks like no one's been inside," Peter said as Jon walked over to shut it. "Now, go downstairs and trip the circuit breaker."

Beta hopped down into the basement, his feet barely making a sound. We were the go -to ones to go into the basement. The humans, even Dakota (who pretty much had night vision goggles for eyes), didn't like going down there.

I knew the hairs on the back of my neck stood up when I went down there and I got a nagging feeling in my mind; like a memory was trying to come through. Beta and I probably used to be the same way, but the infection had changed our thought processes and we were blind. You kind of lose your fear of the dark when its all you see.

The lights went out, a few screams coming from upstairs, as Nick turned on a flashlight. We all tried to hold in our snickering as we heard Ellis begin to babble about something in his panic, a stern voice (which Beta and I knew to be Cas) cutting him off mid stammer.

"Poor Coveralls is pissin' his pants," Nick chuckled, hiding his laugh behind his hand as he leaned against the table.

Peter and Jon were having the biggest issue keeping their laughs in. Every time they looked at each other or anyone else they began giggling again. Those kind laughs just ended in the extremely loud ones that could wake up the dead.

It was a futile effort. In the end, we all ended up laughing, but it was an odd laugh. We all, somehow, had synchronized and the resulting sound was a haunting sound that only worked to our advantage.

The screaming resumed upstairs before Dakota's screeching howl sounded throughout the whole house. It made your ribs vibrate, goosebumps pop up, and it sounded as if she was right in my face.

"Uh-oh..." Beta murmured, shuffling his feet and taking a step behind everyone. "Alpha's very angry..."

Yes, she was. That was a scream we hadn't heard since we had to deal with Delilah, but it sounded harsher this time.

That was the scream that started turf wars from 5 miles away, like a lion's roar.

"This just got serious... Didn't it?" Nick whispered, groaning when Beta and I nodded.

Beta and I would have to handle Dakota, in all her violent protectiveness, while Nick, Jon, and Peter would have to handle Ellis and Cas.

Things just got seriously dangerous...

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Read it and Weep! **

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
